The present disclosure relates to an electric machine tool, in particular a drill and/or a chipping hammer, comprising a tool housing and a handle casing disposed on the tool housing, wherein a first actuating device is disposed in the tool housing and wherein a second actuating device is disposed in the handle casing.
For portable power tools, in particular for drills and/or chipping hammers, it is known to damp the vibrations in the handle through the use of an elastic element between the handle and the tool housing of the electric machine tool. Such handles are also referred to as anti-vibration handles. The elastic element allows the handle to be moved relative to the tool housing in the horizontal and/or vertical direction. An electric machine tool comprising an elastic element of this kind is shown by printed publication WO 2008/000543 A1.
In order to enable easy operation of a portable power tool, it is further known to dispose in the handle a mechanical switch, with which an electric motor switch disposed in the tool housing can be actuated. Printed publication DE 10 2005 021 731 A1 shows an electric machine tool in which the mechanical switch in an anti-vibration handle is connected by means of a Bowden cable to the electric motor switch disposed in the tool housing. Although the Bowden cable enables a connection between the mechanical switch and the electric motor switch via curved paths, the provision of a Bowden cable, due to the receiving fixtures which are necessary for the absorption of the arising compressive and tensile forces, and due to the sheath which acts as counterbearing for the tensile forces transmitted by the Bowden cable, is complicated.
In drills and/or chipping hammers, a switch disposed in the handle is frequently lockable in “chipping operation” in order that the operator does not have to keep the switch in this operating mode constantly pressed. However, the switch must not be able to be locked in “drilling operation” or “hammer drilling operation”, in order that the portable power tool can be switched off by the user as quickly as possible should the drill tilt and does not twist uncontrollably, so that the operator does not get injured.
However, a switch disposed in the handle calls for a switch connection into the tool housing. In electric machine tools having an anti-vibration handle, the displacement between the tool housing and the handle casing which is caused by the relative movement can be, however, in the order of magnitude of a few millimeters, so that such a switch connection between machine components disposed in the handle casing and machine components disposed in the tool housing are traditionally complicated and therefore expensive.